Sonic the Hedgehog 2006
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is a 2006 platform video game developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It was released in late 2006 for Xbox 360, and early 2007 for PlayStation 3. The game primarily allows people to use Sonic, Shadow and Silver across several stages. Other secondary characters also become playable across the game. The plot follows Sonic's quest to protect Princess Elise after she is kidnapped by his rival Dr. Eggman and is aided by new and returning allies. The game shares its name with two earlier video games, a manga, a television series, a comic book series and their eponymous main character. To disambiguate, the game has been referred to as Sonic 2006 and Sonic '06. It was produced in commemoration of the 15th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The game faced multiple issues during developments which resulting in rushing the product despite existing bugs. Both versions have received almost exclusively negative reviews, with critics deriding the long loading times, poor camera system, gameplay glitches, complicated plotting and lack of control. The Completionist After being condemned to Sonic 06's disc by Demon Jirard, Regular Jirard and Greg try to break out by completing the mess of a game that is Sonic 06. Jirard reveals that he bought Sonic 06 at a GameStop and was brought to an alternate dimension when he inserted the game into his Xbox. Jirard finds the game's opening as well as Eggman's redesign to be incredibly jarring, and very un-Sonic. He also finds the game very overwritten and convoluted. Even after much explanation, Greg doesn't find the game resembles Sonic very much at all. Meanwhile Alex, Jimmy, and others begin to suspect that something isn't quite right with Jirard, as they have seen his demon variant at the office for the past few days. Frazier punches out Demon Jirard, and discovers a GameStop receipt on him for Sonic 06. Jirard brings up the struggles with Sonic Team to develop this game and Sonic & The Secret Rings. Though he finds the graphics aren't so bad despite its reputation. The NPC models and animations don't bode well for him, and neither does the voice acting. He also isn't a fan of the art style, as it feels ripped from previous games. Though he does give compliments to some of the music. And of course, load times get under Jirard's skin. In the real world, Jimmy, Alex, and Matt devise a plan to get help from one of Jirard's YouTube friends with "deep ties to Sonic 06." After many people refuse to help, JonTron theorizes that destroying 100 copies of the game will help. Alex takes it upon himself to upload a video to Jirard's channel request the aid of The Completionist fans to do this. When talking about gameplay, Jirard finds the overworld boring due to its missions and blandness. He also doesn't really see much of a point to the powerups, even though the game is glitched to give Sonic unlimited power with these powers. Jirard absolutely abhors the action stages for handling poorly. They frustrate him especially because some stages are near impossible to S-rank. Silver's gameplay style gets the most criticism, along with the side characters. The rant surrounding these flaws brings Jirard to tears. The lack of a completion bonus leaves Jirard crestfallen. Though, surprisingly, in his final thoughts, Jirard rethinks his habit of burning games due to his experience with Sonic 06. Alex shows the various fan videos of Sonic 06 destruction, and destroy their own copy, allowing Greg and Jirard to escape. However, as they're about to leave, the DLC starts to download to the game, and Jirard stays behind to beat it as Greg leaves. The DLC ultimately breaks Jirard, and he leaves the game depressed and feeling unable to complete any more games. However as referenced by Caddicarus in the closing monologue, the Completionist will live on. Special Guests *Sunder *Alex *Frazier *Jimmy Whetzel *BrutalMoose *ProJared *Continue? *Jesse Cox *Davis *PeanutButterGamer *JonTron *Caddicarus (Ending Epilogue) Trivia *To celebrate the 100th episode, Jirard and Greg released two merch T-shirts and an 18x24 poster for sale. The poster featured a 10x10 grid of all episodes to date, including a legend of each game's Completionist rating and an extra space underneath for players to write their own ratings. According to the legend, Mega Man X3, which had received a "Burn It!" rating on the previous episode, now has a "Play It!" rating. *According to Jirard, this will be the last game to be burned on the show. And for any game after this that deserves the "Burn It!" rating it will be given away for free to a viewer. Since then the "Burn It" rating on his rating scale has been changed to "Donate It", which was first used in the Cool Spot review. * Jirard said that he never played Sonic 06 before at the start of the review, making this a blind review. *This episode has the most cameos of fellow Youtubers with people ranging from JonTron to Caddicarus. *This is one of the few episodes where fans have been featured. *This is also one of the few episodes where glitches were used to complete the game without having an Old Man Snitches segment. * This episode was unique in that it's been Jirard's biggest rant so far: the Super Ultra Video Game Jihad Collector's Edition. * This is one of the most viewed episodes of The Completionist, and it has the highest view count of any non-Five Nights at Freddy's episode. ** In January 2016, this episode surpassed 1,000,000 views. It is the second Completionist episode to do so after Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * The episode makes mention of the Game Grumps, as their playthrough of this game is their most famous to date. The Game Grumps references may be tied with the video even further with JonTron's cameo, as he was a member of the channel during the Sonic 06 era, and as such, has "deep ties" to the game. Category:Completionist Finale Category:Xbox 360 Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Demon Jirard Category:Sonic Category:Guest Category:Burn It!